Getting Started
CloneCraft can be a confusing mod, and so this page gives a quick guide on how to get started with creating your own clones! Collecting Genetic Material The first thing you'll want to do, is create two very important items, a needle, and a test tube. The needle is created using 5 iron and one gold ingot, and the test tube is created using glass blocks, or glass panes, depending on what you have on hand. Now, with your needle, you can collect blood samples. * To collect blood from yourself, right click with the empty needle in your hand. * Alternatively, to collect blood from, say, a creeper; attack a creeper with the needle to collect its blood. The entity you collect blood from will become sick for a few moments, so make sure you're in a safe place before you start depriving yourself of blood! Now, you should have a needle containing blood. However it's not very useful to us in a needle, so place the needle of blood, and an empty test tube in the crafting slots to transfer the blood into the test tube. We can then use this test tube in the...... Centrifuge Now we have a test tube of blood. But blood isn't very useful, we need to extract the genetic material from the blood. So, let's separate the blood into its constituents using a centrifuge. Place the centrifuge on the ground, and open it up by right clicking on it. Place your test tube of blood in out of the outer circular slots, and place some fuel in the middle slot. Then press the start button! Zoom zoom. The centrifuge should start spinning around, cool animations and whatnot. Once finished, it will slow down and you'll be left with a test tube containing separated blood. To extract the genetic material from the bottom of the test tube, simply place the test tube of separated blood into the crafting window, along with a needle, and you should be left with a needle containing DNA (DeoxyriboNucleic Acid). However, if you've used your needle from before hand, this wont work! The needle is contaminated, and we need to clean the needle before we use it again. Sterilizer In order to clean our needle (as well as test tubes) we need to boil it in some water. So build a sterilizer, and place it on the ground, and get a fire going underneath it. Right click on the sterilizer with a bucket of water to fill it up, and you're ready to start cleaning your equipment! Stand next to the sterilizer, and throw your dirty/contaminated items into the blue water. Once the item is clean, it will be spat back out, and you can then pick it up. Eventually the water will turn red (due to all those dirty contaminants!) and the sterilizer will no longer clean your items properly. To fix this, simply right click on the sterilizer with an empty bucket to empty it. And then right click with a bucket of water to fill it up again. Tada! Creating The Spawn Egg Now it's time to inject the genetic material into an egg. So first of all, we want to clean out the egg. Simply place a chicken egg into your crafting slots, to get out an empty egg. Then, combine the empty egg with the needle of DNA, to create a spawn egg! However, this egg is un-activated. There is no life inside. In order to bring this egg to life, we need to get our Frankenstein on. Life Inducer Now, craft a Life Inducer, as well as a bunch of Antennas Then place the life inducer on the ground, and create a big tall antenna pole on top of the Life Inducer. The tip of the antenna should be the highest point around within about a 15 block radius for best results. Also the higher it is, the higher the chance of a lightning strike. Once you've built your antenna, make sure you're wearing some insulating shoes (made of leather or diamond, to stop the electric arcs from traveling through your body and potentially killing you!). Then, wait for a stormy (or rainy, but stormy works best) night. Lighting should strike the antenna, race down to the bottom, and charge up the life inducer. Once the life inducer is charged, place your un-activated spawn egg inside the Life Inducer's inventory, and watch it breathe life into your creation! Some things to note: * The Life Inducer is one of the most dangerous blocks in this mod. The more charge it contains, the more electrical arcs it will emit. Make sure you're wearing your insulating boots! * Always make sure the antenna is connected to the Life Inducer. If it's struck by lightning, then once it reaches the bottom will will cause an explosion (but not a very big one, it just hurts a lot) * Don't touch the antenna whilst it's carrying charge, otherwise you'll be electrocuted! * Don't destroy the Life Inducer while it contains charge, otherwise it will explode! * To discharge the Life Inducer, simply click the pulsating blue bar twice What Now? Now you should have an Activated Spawn Egg. Simply right click on the ground to place the entity (or right click in the air to throw the egg). If you've created a clone of yourself, then see the page on Clones to find out what you can do with them. Otherwise, the entity you've spawned should behave like any other entity. You can now create more clones from this entity! Cloneception.